Why deny it?
by agentcarter12
Summary: Clint is tired of Natasha hiding his feelings, but won't ruin his friendship with her. What happens when his previous, supposedly dead partner and best friend decides to come back and take things into her on hands? I'll tell you what. Clintasha happens. (Warning: profanitive language)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clint is tired of Natasha hiding his feelings, but won't ruin his friendship with her. What happens when his previous, supposedly dead partner and best friend decides to come back and take things into her on hands? I'll tell you what. Clintasha happens.**

**A/N: so, I've been wanting to write a Clintasha fic for a really long time, but I was way too swamped with my college essay. So, now that's done, so I have time to write. Anyways, read on.**

Clint had spent seven years with Natasha Romanoff.

When he had seen her, there was just something about her, that he just couldn't put his finger on, but he knew that she didn't deserve what was happening to her.

And even now, he felt enamored by her. But he knew that Natasha was his best friend. His partner and he would never do anything to mess it up. He'd just have to learn to live with the things that she'd give him.

He sighed. This was one sucky day. First he had been grilled by fury for a mission that had gone bad, and then Natasha was ignoring him, for whatever reason, and he was having this weird, slightly painful feeling in his left arm, when he pulled his bow.

'It'll probably be gone in a while' he thought to himself, as he sat in his chair around the conference table, and groaned as fury walked towards the avengers.

"Team. This next mission is harder than we have thought. Three more people are going to be joining you for it. One has been captive for the 'nakets' for nine years. The nakets are one of the deadliest martial artists in the world. Every technique, they have mastered. Blades covered with poison. Coulson will brief you later. But for your new member. She's trained with them. Learnt about them. Presumed dead. But now, that agent is back. Maria hill, and agent coulson will be back-up, while she'll be in the front. Understood? Do not mess this up. Stark? No flirting." Fury spoke in his rugged voice of his, as tony faked a hurt expression.

"Well, how could I! He's a guy, so why would I anyway?" he asked, scoffing a little.

"No, Mr. stark. She's a girl, as far as we know. Now, you have five days until this happens. I want you all ready by Monday. Now, stay here, and I'll send her in." fury said, a deadpanned look on his face, as he walked out.

And then came someone Clint never thought about anymore. Who he thought was forever gone.

"You know, hawk, last time I went missing you searched the desert for me. Why not this time?" she asked, smiling a little.

Everyone stared at her, and then at Clint.

"Hello, there, honey. Did it hurt?" tony asked, never wasting a moment to flirt.

"When I fell from heaven? I think you got a mistake. I screwed over the devil and killed an angel." She answered, winking.

Tony was happy with this answer, and started aiming questions at Barton.

"So, legolas, who's the hot chick?" he asked.

"I think I can introduce myself. Hello, everyone. I'm Millicent Ruth. I got lost, shot, and died. They brought me back, trained me after a heck lot of torture though, which I'm still mad at you for, hawk. You're my partner and my best friend. Or were." She said, scoffing and brushing her hair to the side.

She had dark blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was in curls going till her elbows. She wore a white top and blazer, and black jeans.

"Blue jay. How are you even alive?" Clint asked standing u and walking towards her, as Natasha tensed a little.

"I have no idea. I don't remember. But I do remember one thing I want to do." She said, and smacked him across the face.

"Ow! Okay, I kinda deserved that." Clint answered, sheepishly.

"Kind of? I was stuck in cell, in an electric chair for five months, when I expected you to come and rescue your partner in need. But turns out, you already have one. You went ahead and found a new redhead to keep you company, and forget about me. Jesus Christ, dude. That hurt like a bitch." She yelled, before her features turned soft.

"But it is really good to see you, hawk. What are you doing? Gimme a hug!" she said, breaking into a smile, as Clint hesitantly hugged her breaking into a smile as well, though still in fear of being slapped.

"God, it's good to see you, blue jay. Long time no see." He said, hugging tighter. "Yeah, nine years too long!" she said, laughing a little.

"Okay. Nice to see the friendly reunion going on, but settle down for the briefing." Coulson spoke up, and Natasha relaxed as they broke apart, and took their seats.

This was bad. She could feel it.

This was very, very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Millicent could see how Clint was completely in love with Natasha.

Even when he furiously shook his head spewing forth words like, 'no', 'never', 'why would you', and 'nevah ever evah' when she asked him about it.

She just smiled, and headed over to the training room, her blue hair in a ponytail, a plan twisting its way into her mind.

They were obviously smitten with each other. Why deny it?

'_Because they're stupid idiots who are too immature to face their feelings. And that's why all they need is a push. And I need a partner._' She thought, as she opened the door, and saw Natasha training, punching the utter crap out of a punching bag.

"You know, you should do that to something that can defend itself. Like me. " she offered, knowing exactly what was going to happen. If one thing good had happened while being held captive it was the training they had given her when she had given up.

Or rather, acted like she was giving up.

But nevertheless, they had trained her as their own, another reason of guilt on her conscious, and the first thing she had learned was to never get angry. Angry made you weak, it made you lose control. The only way to win was to stay in control. And the only way to forget anger was to forgive. Which she knew, Natasha could never do.

'Push the right buttons, and there we go.' She thought.

"Alright them. Bet ready to get your ass kicked." Nat spoke up.

She smiled.

"Bring it."

Natasha ran towards her, her fist connecting with Millicent's stomach. Millicent didn't give up though. She threw Natasha over her shoulder, dropping over her, and started twisting her hand.

"So, how did it feel, huh? Me hugging Clint? Well, there's going to be a lot of that, maybe even more." She spoke, smiling with fake-sweetness.

The look in Natasha's eye was one that said 'I'll-kill-you-and-hide-the-body-in-the-woods.'

The red haired assassin flipped her over, tying to knee her, her anger clearly visible.

"Why would I care? As long as you don't betray him, I don't care." She said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Truth be told, she didn't want to answer the whole 'why-are-you-so-annoyed-because-of-her-and-Clint?' question that her mind seemed to repeat more than ever.

Her anger and annoyance grew tenfold when Millicent simply smirked, and flipped her again, easily pinching a nerve on her neck that made every cell near her back ache.

"Well, then. I guess you'll have no problem if somebody else, say, like me, gets him, do you now? Better be quick, dah-ling. Or I'll take him." she said, removing her hold on her nerve as Natasha took a breath in, a fiery look in her eyes.

'_Plan: Clintasha, phase one, complete. Thought planted. This is going to be fun. _' Millicent thought, standing up, and walking away.

Now all she needed was a partner. Who, who, who- her line of thought was interrupted by a certain, hot genius walking down the hall of shield popping black currents in his mouth like orange-flavored tic-tac's.

She waved at him, giving him a wink, before turning and finding Natasha looking at her with an infuriated masking her face.

She smiled.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

Millicent knew it.

She just knew it.

**A/N: so, I won't be updating this is much as I should, only because my I start my sophomore year at college on Monday, and I really need to finish my assignment. **

**But still, gimme a little something in the review box, okay? **

**Reviews are like cookies. They're nice, sweet, and crumbly and make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading, peeps.**

**Love you all.**

**-Anna. **


End file.
